Omegaverse oneshots
by awesometealover
Summary: A series of one-shots based on characters/pairings from Hetalia in the popular AU Omegaverse. This will contain multiple pairings and includes some Nyotalia characters. pairings can be M/M, F/F and M/F and explores different relationships from omegaverse including A/B, O/M, A/A ect, more information in A/N on the first chapter.
1. PrussiaXHungary

**A/N: So, I've recently gotten a bit obsessed with the Omegaverse AU and I'd really like to write about it, but I also noticed that there aren't really many stories about Omegaverse pairs that aren't Alpha/Omega and as much as I love that, I think more pairings could be explored. I also really enjoy cultural aspects of Omegaverse, and I quite a few don't really go into depth with this, some do, but not that many. In Hetalia Omegaverse fics I've also noticed it's almost entirely USUK, and even though it's my OTP, I'd like to see more diversity in the pairings, therefore, I'm writing my own. If you're unfamiliar with omegaverse, it's basically that instead of just being divided by gender, it's divided by being Alpha, Beta, or Omega (sometimes just Alpha and Omega). These have different meanings to each author and aside from that it's pretty much up to the individual author to write how they'd it to be set out, which is a big reason I love it, each stories universe is a bit different. **

**The way mine is set out should slowly be explained throughout the stories, but the basics are that both male and female Omegas can get pregnant, both female and male omegas can impregnate. Alphas are stereotyped as leaders and very dominant, Betas as followers and helpers to Alphas, and Omegas as submissive and child-bearing. Instead of menstruation, Omegas go into heat (being very horny and desperate to mate), Alphas going through something similar called rut (extreme urge to mate when smelling the pheromones of an Omega in heat). Female Alphas clitorises become erect and grows to the size of a penis when aroused to mate. Male Omegas ass also leads to their uterus and becomes wet and can stretch easily when aroused like a vagina does. Betas function like normal humans. While socially it's more common to mate as Alpha/Omega and male Beta/female Beta, all combinations can and do occur, however some more conservative people look down upon couples who can't produce children. **

**Anyway, this fic is going to be a series of one-shots instead of one story, some will have smut, some won't. Each chapter will feature a different pairing in Hetalia, so if you don't like a specific pairing there will hopefully be a different chapter with a pair you do, some might not even have pairings and be just friendship/family type stuff. They'll also sometimes be Nyotalia characters; so some chapters will be Het, some slash, and some fem!slash. The pairing (or friendship or just whichever characters are involved), whether it's fet, slash or fem!slash and what type of relationship is shown (Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Alpha, Beta/Omega ect...) and whether they'll be smut or not will all be listed at the top of each chapter. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is encouraged. **

**Chapter 1: ****PruHun, F/F, Alpha/Alpha, smut included**

"Keep it down dammit Julchen!" whispered a now very annoyed, yet anxious, Hungarian woman "You know how my father feels about this."

"Kes! Who cares what the old man says?" says Julchen as the flips back her silver hair and jumps onto the bed of the Hungarian girl.

"I care! And you really should care too, you know how old-fashioned he is!"

"Oh calm down Liz, he's knotting and fucking your mum, he's too busy to give a shit."

"I know what happens when she goes into he- why are you laughing?"

"keskeskes…I got to say 'knotting and fucking your mum and it was totally true!" Liz rolled her eyes

"You are so immature…" she says with a smirk.

"…And that's one of the things you love about me" Julchen remarked as she walked over to Liz, running her fingers through the beautiful Hungarian girls hair while staring into her grass-green eyes. Julchen leans forward and is met with a pair of hungry lips as Liz's arms wrap around her. Julchen then broke the kiss to plant small kisses down the others neck, earning a very arousing gasp.

"Well now who needs to keep it down?" Julchen remarked in her ear.

"That was your fault"

"Well I am _very _good at making you moan, I should've known better."

Just as Liz was to respond a loud "OH YESSSSSSSSS!" filled the halls coming from her parents' bedroom on the first floor. This was quickly followed by barely controlled laughter from Liz and Julchen, both clutching their hands firmly over their mouths. Their faces became red with holding in their laughter and their eyes began to water. After a whole minute of this, they had finally calm down enough to speak again.

"This happen often in Alpha/Omega homes then?" asked Julchen

"Well they do _try _not to scar me, but when they think they're alone, apparently yes."

"…Mein Gott that was loud." A quick burst of laughter followed this.

"Julchen! Stop making me laugh! We'll get caught!" Liz managed to get out between laughs.

"Is it my fault I'm awesome at making you laugh?" after a serious look from Liz, Julchen began to listen to her "Okay, okay, I'll try to stop making noise, but I don't get why your dad is so weird about us being together, we love each other, why can't he just accept that?"

"You know how conservative he is, plus, I'm still supposed to marry Roderich."

"Yes, I know you're still supposed to marry that prissy little-"

"Julchen! Stop right there, don't be so cruel to him!"

"You know I don't like him Liz, and he doesn't like me."

"You don't have to like him, just be civil, you can do that right? For me?"

"For you…I suppose…" Julchen muttered "I really don't understand why you have to marry him, I mean, it's the 21st fucking century! Who does that shit anymore?"

"You've known my father since we were children, you how strongly he believes in strictly Alpha/Omega and Beta/Beta only relationships, and arranged marriages, and that Omegas should stay at home and raise children. It's just how he is, and there are plenty of people like that out there Julchen, not everybody likes the fact we're both Alphas."

"I don't give a fuck about them! I just-I just want to love you and lead a normal life with you, without all this bullshit!"

"I want that too, but, we just can't have that." Liz's hand crept to Julchen, holding and caressing it, while they sat in silence next to each other. Liz eventually broke the silence.

"Hey I think they started again, so they'll be making a lot of noise…"

"Are you suggested what I think you are?"

"Well that is what you came here for isn't it?" Liz purred with a wink as she sat on the edge of her bed, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"As much as I love a show, I think I'd prefer to join in" Julchen announced as she pushed Liz onto the bed, she straddled her. Julchen then took over from where Liz had started in unbuttoning her blouse, while kissing her neck and eliciting more moans. When her blouse was off, Julchen had the chance to grope and kiss over her bra, while Liz bucked her hips to rub their now very prominent erections together, which caused Julchen herself to moan a little too loudly.

"Can you _try _to be quiet about this?" Liz asked, breathless yet annoyed.

"I am trying, you just happen to be a massive turn-on."

"Well I can hardy argue with that." Smirking, Liz reached up and continued a heated a kiss with Julchen, which turned into rolling her over so Liz was now straddling her. All while still in a blissful flurry of kissing and touching, Julchen attempted to get back, something Liz would not allow. Deciding to play dirty, Julchen rubbed the tip of Liz's erect clit, causing a moan of pleasure, giving Julchen the chance to turn them over and get back on top.

"That was a dirty trick" claimed Liz as she broke their kissing.

"Well I have to, to get on top of you."

"Well okay, since you want to top so badly, tonight I'll let you, _if _you shut up until we're done."

"Shut up as in no talking? Well doing you is worth it I guess…"

"Then stop you're mindless chatter and fuck me then."

"yes ma'am!" she says with a salute.

Liz feels her dress being pulled up to reveal her panties, now both wet and showing her bulging clit, which Julchen takes full advantage of; tongue now liking its way up and down her clit while a finger rubs under her panties to her vagina. Julchen did her best to make Liz feel great, she knew how stressful it was risking so much to be in a relationship with her, so she wanted her to relax and feel good, she deserved it. Liz relaxed into a world of pleasure.

With two fingers into her, slowly going in and out, while a licking made its way up and down her enlarged clitoris, it was wonderful. Julchen decided to slowly speed up, her finger going in and out at a quicker pace and her licking and sucking on her clitoris to speed up, including taking her whole clit inside her mouth. Liz felt the magnificent build of her orgasm; with the warmth and wetness of Julchens mouth engulfing her clit and moving it up and down, while licking all around it, while her fingers moved in and out of her vagina- hitting her in all the right places. She was red in the face and panting, her pleasure almost overwhelming when Julchen was at a wild pace, leadng to her muscles to clamp onto Julchens fingers and cum to shoot out of her clit into her mouth.

"Like that, huh Liz?"

"I thought-"she panted "we agreed? No talking…until we're…done."

"But you just-"

"You haven't" Liz then once again reached up to Julchen and kissed her; on her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her earlobe, when she whispered "now fuck me."

The words went straight to Julchens lower regions and if she wasn't already painfully erect, she would've been with just those few words. Julchen then decided clothes were probably not the best thing to have wild sex in, so she quickly undressed. Liz began doing the same as she saw Julchen taking off her very tight jeans. Once naked, Julchen then looked down at the other girls very full breasts, admiring they're quite large size, especially for an Alpha. She showed this admiration through rubbing and palming all over them, something she knew would make Liz very happy, she loved having her breasts played with.

Liz followed suit by rubbing over Julchens lovely perk breasts, pinching her very out-sticking nipples while holding the rest of her breast. Tiring of breast play, Liz then moved her hand to Julchen clit, rubbing up and down it, causing a moan of shock and pleasure from her. Getting this hint, Julchen then got off of Liz for a moment. Liz watched as Julchen fingered herself, getting a bit more liquid from her vagina and using it to sick up her surprisingly large clit. Liz also prepared herself by fingering and stretching her vagina for Julchen. When prepared, Liz removed her fingers and spread her legs nice and wide.

Julchen took this queue to slowly insert her clit into Liz, watching her face carefully, making sure she wasn't hurting her in any way, while at the same time enjoying her very tight, warm walls on her clit. Once she was completely inside of Liz she waited, knowing he needed time to adjust.

"You can move." Liz said a few moments later.

She slowly rocked into Liz, enjoying the tightness of her muscles clamping down on her clit. This rocking became thrusting in and out, with her clit almost completely coming out, then slamming back inside of Liz. Her thrusting was making sure to hit just where Liz loved most, her G-spot. Julchen felt almost painful nails digging into her back, looking down to see Liz looking like she was desperate to cum. Watching Liz's face contort in pleasure and her breasts bounce up and down really did it for Julchen, immediately picking up her speed in thrusting.

As their orgasms approached, Julchens hand wrapped itself around Liz's clit and rubbed it in time with her now very intense thrusts. With this incredible pleasure, Liz came again, this time bucking up into Julchen even deeper as she did, in turn causing Julchen to cum inside of Liz.

Julchen rolled off of Liz and to the side, the both of them thoroughly worn out.

"Shit that was awesome"

"That's really the first thing you say after amazing sex?"

"Ya!"

"You're ridiculous" Liz giggled

"And you love it" Julchen retorted while she turned to he side to look at Liz, and Liz did the same.

"I do." She uttered as they found themselves in a deep, loving kiss.


	2. ChinaXLiechtenstein

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late, characterizing China was quite challenging. This chapter's dedicated to "Mystery Fan" who requested Alpha China (Yao)/Omega Liechtenstein (Erika). Thanks for the request ****J**

**Alpha/Omega, F/M, China/Liechtenstein, smut included**.

"From what I can smell, your heat should be here within the next few days and possibly even tonight. So you need to be careful; don't take any risks, don't walk alone, stay as far away from Alphas as possible, and come straight home after school, got it?" instructed Erikas older brother and caretaker Vash.

"Yes big brother" she nodded

"Now, remember you don't need to…you-know-what on your first heat, you can wait, but if you'd like to start you need to be prepared for it. And have a good mate, don't pick any random Alpha who offers to… you-know-what. Do you under Erika?"

"I do big brother"

"That's good, now head off to school and if any Alpha makes you uncomfortable, call me right away and they'll be running from my pistol." Vash then turned without even a smile and went back to his paperwork, leaving Erika to gather her things and head to school.

While walking, she saw a gang of three boys in her schools uniform, as they turn, she recognises them as what's known as the "bad touch trio", Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. Three of the last Alphas you'd want to be around just before your heat.

"Why hello there Erika!" sang Antonio with a smile as bright as the sun

"What a fine day it will be, to see such a beauty so early." flirted Francis with a wink

"Wow, are you going into heat?" exclaimed Gilbert, Francis rolled his eyes.

"Have you no ability to be discreet?" Francis asked

"No, but a more important thing to ask right now is Erika, would you like an awesome and experienced Alpha to 'keep you company' during your heat? Because I am the awesome Alpha you're looking for!"

"Uh, I'm sorry Gilbert, but I don't think I'd like you as my-"

"I know it's kinda scary the first time but wouldn't you like someone like me to help with that? I am so awesome in bed!" he proclaimed as Erika stood still, her face becoming very flushed "well you can tell if you want me to help this afternoon, I'll wait out here for you, okay? Okay, let's hurry to school Toni, Francy!"

When they were out of sight, Erika let out a sigh. She really didn't want Gilbert as a mate, or to help her with her heat. Gilbert was no threat or anything like that, but, she just didn't feel comfortable doing… that with him. She felt no spark with him, she barely even believed him to be a friend.

Later that day at school while she walks through the halls noticing eyes, particularly those of Alphas, falling on her. Her up-coming heat was definitely being noticed. She walked with her head down and her shoulders slumped, wishing to just disappear, when she noticed a familiar face in the crowd, Yao. Her face blushed an embarrassing shade of pink as she watched him swish back his ponytail and continue what she assumed was texting on his phone. She had been infatuated with Yao ever since she first saw him, mesmerised by his charming smile and sweet voice which she heard on her first day in high school. They has spoken several times and could be seen as friends, but not close ones. Her crush on him had been growing in recent weeks, to the point she'd touch herself at night imagining it were his hands squeezing her nipples and rubbing up and down her-

"Hi Erika!" She was pulled out of her rather inappropriate daydreams by another familiar face, her best friend Ravis.

"Are you alright Ravis, you seem nervous, has Ivan been bothering you again?"

"No-not today, but I can smell, uh…"

"I know, my big brother told me this morning, my first heat will be starting tonight."

"Do you have anyone to h-help you with it?"

"Well Gilbert offered…"

"Gilbert?"

"Yes, but I don't want him to."

"Well…maybe I could h-help you out with it!"

"Oh, Ravis, I-I don't know what to say, I'm sorry but I don't really like you in that kind of way… I'm sorry Ravis."

"O-oh, no, no, that's fine Erika…I'll just, uh, have to go, I'll see you later" he murmured, just before running off and being swallowed by the large crowd blocking the corridors. Erika sighed and hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings too badly, she didn't want to hurt her best friend but she also didn't want to mate with him. At this moment the bell for first period rang.

Yao sensed she was going to be in heat soon. He could smell the beginnings of sweet pheromones that were being released by sweet little Erika. She was beautiful. Her short blonde her, her small stature, her adorable blush, her contagious smile, her large green eyes filled with innocence, and so much more that filled his dreams every night. But a beautiful Omega like that would never really be mate with an Alpha like himself. Even so, he still watched her from afar and daydreamed of pressing her lips to his own.

When the bell for lunch finally rang through the school for lunch, Erika was feeling a bit…strange. A slight tingling sensation in her nether regions was beginning which, as she was told in Sex Ed, meant her heat would be starting in only a few hours. It also meant her situation was even more obvious. Someone about to, or being in, heat while at school was hardly unusual, but it did mean she received a lot more attention than she would have liked. It was at this point where she saw the handsome face of Yao through the crowd. He was sitting at one of the many table which dotted the school campus for students to eat lunch on. This seat was more secluded than most; being surrounded almost entirely by lush bushes. She thought it matched he more reclusive personality.

With an unusual burst of courage, and possibly some growing hormonal urges, she hurried over to the tables in the school gardens where he was eating. He turned to her, smiling.

"Hello Erika, what a nice surprise."

"Hello Yao, it is a pleasure to see you, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too but I completely understand, I suppose this must be a difficult time for you."

"It does cause a lot of attention from Alphas."

"Oh, if I am making you uncomfortable, please tell me, I'll leave the-"

"NO! I mean, please don't, your presence is…calming, I like it."

"Well of course I'll stay if you'd like, is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"I don't really know…this is my first time going into heat."

"Truly? I suppose your mate would be taking care of you tonight then." He said trying to avoid being bitter.

"Oh, no, I don't have a mate."

"…That is quite unfortunate, I've heard that heat without a mate is close to unbearable."

"So have I, I have had some people ask to 'help me' tonight but, I just don't like them like that. But there is someone I'd very much like to be there when I go into heat for the first time."

"And who might that be?"

"You." That word, that one word, left Yao with his mouth open and his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Me? You want…me?"

"Yes, very much so, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I would not mind, in fact I've been wanting to do that with you for some time now."

"So have I, but until now I was a bit too nervous to ask you…"

"I'm very happy you di-" He cut himself off at an infatuating scent that suddenly engulfed the air around him, it smelt like Erika was in heat a little bit early.

"I feel… strange, oh!" she gasped, her face going red and her eyes dilating.

"Erika, we need to get you home, is there anyone there right now?"

"No, I only live with my big brother ad he's at work, but I have a key."

"Good, I can drive you there, do you think you can still give directions while you're like this?"

"I-I think so."

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her quickly through the corridors to the Office. And, after explaining to the administrators Erikas decision, Yao took their early leave passes and hurried her to his car. Where she was now getting very desperate.

"Oh, Yao, please." She breathed, rubbing herself through her clothes.

"Erika, I know your house is not far, so please calm yourself until we get there."

"I'm trying but I want you so _bad" _

"I know but I need to get us their safely." Seeming to understand, she stopped throwing herself at him and contented giving the simple instructions to her house while rubbing her now leaking pussy through her school skirt, too horny to care about what any other drivers thought. After what seemed decades to Erika they finally arrived at her house where as soon the door closed, they were humping like rabbits.

They first connected in a passionate, and first, kiss. In which they held each other close and let their hands wander across each other's bodies. Yaos large left hand held and squeezed her ass cheeks while her right played and teased with her hard nipples. Erikas hands were both in his hair pulling him down to kiss her with even more passion and fire as their need grew and grew. Soon Erika's hands wandered down towards the hard object in Yaos pants poking at her. She grabbed this large object and squeezed, causing Yao to break the kiss and moan. She wouldn't get away with that so easily. He picked her up with ease and carried her to all the way to her room while they continued their frenzied kisses.

Yao then threw Erika onto the bed, watching her writhe and beg, while he ripped off his clothes. He then worked quickly to dispose of Erikas clothes, placing chaste kisses wherever he took clothes from, leaving her in only her panties. She opened her legs wide and let Yao take them off as well. Instead of kisses there, he places a long lick, making her cry out and squirm while he tasted her juices. He then gently held down her thighs and began frenzied licks to her labia, paying close attention to her tiny clitoris. Hearing her pleased moans, he then added a long and skilled finger into her, which he then pulled in and out, leaving her panting, but not satisfied. He then added another finger to her loosening pussy, which by now was desperate for his cock. He then moved his fingers and tongue even faster. Her moans and yelps continued to build until he stopped, he stopped everything and stood, leaving Erika absolutely begging and needy.

"W-what? Please finish, _please, _I _need _it." After he watched her squirm in desperation for him, he took his now painfully hard cock and pressed it against her very wet and widening entrance.

"Are you definitely sure?"

"_YES! _Please! Now!"

He obeyed and entered her slowly, trying to keep in control for her, but she makes it clear she doesn't want calm and in control.

"Harder! Please! More!"

Turned on even more by her begging, he then started slamming into her, fucking her as hard as he could. He makes the bed springs strain, the bed squeak and Erika scream out in pleasure. He loses the calm and controlled manner he puts usually puts up to Erika and allows his inner Alpha to surface. She lies and takes the brutal thrusts with pleasure, the rough kisses and bites he places upon her shoulder while he thrusts adding more pleasure and a small amount of pain, increasing the ecstasy in which she forgets herself in. The pace of the thrusts and kisses and moans build and build into a grand crescendo of Erika's pussy spasming and clenching around Yao's cock, causing it to spurt and knot into her.

An exhausted Yao then rested on a spent Erika. They held onto each other as their breathing came down and back to normal, Yao then placing small kisses to Erikas chest while they lay, kept together by Yaos knot.

"That was… spectacular." Commented Yao, breaking the silence.

"I agree, was this your first time too?"

"No, but it was definitely the best."

"Does that mean you'll help me through the rest of my heat?"

"Of course! I'd be your mate if you'd like that."

"I would, very much."


	3. RussiaXChina

**So it's been a little while since my last update, I'm sorry, I've had too many assignments, so this one isn't too long partly because of that and partly because I find Russia/China challenging to write. I hope you enjoy and I really will try to quicker with updates. **

**Alpha/Omega, F/M, Russia/China, smut included. **

Sitting and waiting is the worst part, knowing my sweet little Yao is locked up in his room, desperate for my knot. He's probably touching himself and calling out his Alphas name as we speak. But there is nothing I can do while his parents forbid us from mating during his heat. So here I sit in my Maths class while my Omega writhes and squirms wishing I was there… I don't know which emotion that image fills me with more; sadness or lust. Both are very prominent.

I feel a both a bulge rising and a damp patch appearing under my skirts and curse this wretched school uniform, pants make it so much less obvious (for the bulge anyway). All day I struggle to contain my thoughts of Yao, trying with all my ability to focus on work rather than him, until I feel a vibration in my pocket; it has to be him, it must be. I raise my hand immediately and, after getting my teachers permission, I run as quickly as I can to the privacy of a bathroom stall. I look to my phone to see a text from my Yao reading 'neeed you, plaese call, want voice'. Without a moment's hesitation I call him, hearing a desperate voice on the other side.

"Anya? Ohhhh, I need you inside me."

"You know I can't, no matter how much I want to fuck you until you can no longer walk, I can't."

"But I need it! Please Anya!"

"You know your parents would object to breeding so young, I cannot help without upsetting them, and I know you care for them and their traditions very much Yao. I would not want to do anything you would regret later."

"Ugh! Heat does not impair judgement! I am already taking birth control and my parents are not home until sunset, please Anya."

"Not home you say my dear little Yao? I shall be over in 15 minutes."

"Hurry!" was the last thing I heard before I left the bathroom and walked right out the front gates of the school, for odd reasons many people find me intimidating, but no matter, that intimidation definitely works in my favour. Without conscious thought I make the short trip to my dear Yao's house. My mind fills with images of him desperate for me and my knot, making me very hard. I feel my now very erect clitoris straining against my now very damp panties as I walk at a fast pace, almost running, a sure sign of my Alpha instincts going into overdrive. This lovely hit of adrenaline will help me in making my darling little Omega satisfied and happy.

Staring at the front of his house, I can already smell him. His distinct scent dramatically increased by his raging hormones. If I can smell him, he can smell me too. His door is locked for his own safety and I can hear his disorientated steps down his stairs and I desperately hope my darling doesn't hurt himself. I stand nervously, making sure his steps are even and listening in case of a thud. Luckily, he arrives and opens the door safely…which is exactly the moment I lose control.

The dark side of my Alpha self has been released. All I can think of is mating and breeding and fucking him into submission. I pick him up and frantically kiss him anywhere I can; his mouth, nose, forehead, neck, shoulders. These playful kisses quickly turn to sucking and biting and making bruises and marks to show I've been there, to show who Yao belongs to. I kick the front door shut and lean Yao up against it. I pull his pants down and am about to plunge my enlarged clit into that beautiful, moist ass when I hear Yao squeak out "bedroom…"

Using all my self-restraint I then take him into my arms, carry him bridal-style, and run a quickly as I can up his stairs. Finally I flop him down onto his bed and lick the moist hole and cock laid out before my eyes, licking his regions and making him moan. Of course this did not go for long, with my throbbing clit needed to be released into him. I quickly looked at Yaos blushed face, he looked nervous.

"Is something… wrong…Yao?" I ask panting, my clit painfully close to his entrance

"Want you…so bad…Please!" I could never refuse a plea like that from my Omega, so I thrust myself into Yao's now loosened and very lubricated hole. I looked down at him, he looked as though in pain, with his beautiful face scrunched.

"Are you…okay?"

"Just a little…sore…please try…slow for…a bit" he gets out.

I focus on going slow, no matter how much I want to plunge into him hard and fast, my Omega is what matters right now. I see his face go from pained to irritate to fine to complete desperation in less than a minute.

"OH! Anya! Faster!"

Obliging my darling and desperate Yao, I do. I speed up and put more power into my thrusts, going in deeper and faster, causing squeals of delight from my little Yao. I lean down to him neck which he has stretched out for me to feast on; I lick, kiss, bite, and suck on his neck and upper shoulder while I continue thrusting and thrusting. Soon I hear his squeals pick up an octave, and this is when I begin to stroke his erection. As soon as I begin, I feel him tighten more and more, his walls clamping down on me and then I feel it, his cum splatter all over our chests. When his walls clamped down, that was when I came deep inside him, biting down especially hard and feeling my knot well up inside the walls of his ass. I gently lie on top of him, resting my head and chest on him. I feel myself come back to reality and realise how rashly I had acted.

"I am so sorry Yao, sometimes I can't control myself, I seem to have extreme Alpha instincts." I confess while looking into his ink-black eyes "Do you forgive me for going a little out of control?"

"Of course I forgive you Anya, I know what you're like and I gave you explicit permission to come see me, and even though you go super crazy-Alpha sometimes, you still listened to me when I told you upstairs, you still got my permission before mating, and you went slow when I wanted you to."

"But…it was so hard to do those things."

"But you did them and that is what matters."

"I suppose."

"Don't feel bad Anya, I enjoyed it and I would never want any other mate"

"Thank you, I also would not want a different mate." I then put my head back onto his chest and rested, feeling his hand play with my hair. We'd be stuck like this for a little while.


End file.
